


Of course, Boss

by Redhoodshood



Series: Non-Reader inserts Batfam [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Crime, Gen, Killing, crime lord, cursing, drug lord jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: Jason gets called in by his goons because a rival gang wanted to scope him out.





	Of course, Boss

Boots thudded against concrete. People stood tall as they head the footsteps grow near. Thugs feared the sounds of those boots because they knew exactly who was wearing them.

The Red Hood.

He was new, but oh did he enter the Crime game with a bang. He came in with heads of higher crime bosses in a duffle bag for god’s sake. No one wanted to mess with him, he had even gone against the Batman.

HIs boots hit heavy against the ground as he stood tall and threatening. His shoulders were squared back as he slowly but threatening walked up to his men. He looked like a predator about to pounce on its prey.

His leather jacket fluttered a bit as the air moved through it. His muscles bulged through his cargo pants and through the arm sleeves of his shirt, It was obvious to anyone that he worked out a lot. They’d seen him do some crazy shit, he lifted a grown man over his head and thrown him without a problem, he was incredibly strong, fast, and smart.

Jasons thugs followed him as he threw the door open. His helmet was sinister as he stared down the two men strapped to the chairs in front of him. He had gotten a call that a crime boss had his guys snooping around his side of Gotham.

Jason was becoming a big crime boss in such a short time and he was gaining territory from others and it was pissing them off. The men in the chairs were trying their best to look like they weren’t scared but they were, no one ever came face to face with the Red Hood lived if they were from rival gangs.

Jason strutted up to them, they were bloodied and beaten. With a tilt of his head, his thugs behind him circled around the men while two took the cloth out of their mouths for them to talk. Jason brought his fingers up to his where his mouth was supposed to be to keep them quiet.

“So what’s the deal?” Jason asked out loud, one of his thugs from next to him stepped close and began to explain the situation.

“We caught these bozos trying to scope us out. When we tried to get them out of our territory they took a hostage and killed her.”

Jason stopped breathing at the sound of that. “Who was it?”

“A little girl about thirteen,” The man said slowly stepping away from Jason. Whenever anyone had killed someone innocent Jason went off the rails in anger, shooting anyone who was in their way.

Everyone stilled as Jason pulled his helmet on leaving only his domino mask. His face was unreadable but if you looked hard enough into his icy eyes you could see a pure hatred, it almost seeped through his pours.

“Hold them up.” Jason’s voice boomed as he threw his helmet against the concrete floor, it clattered against the floor as it cracked. The pieces flew around the room, the insides sparked for a second before it went black. He cracked his knuckles as he neared, a sinister smirk on his face.

“Why?” One man asked as he was roughly jerked out of the chair.

“Because you’re gonna need someone to hold you up when I’m done with you.” He shrugged his shoulders. “And maybe a doctor if you’re alive.”

The men cowered away from him as he neared, a loud growl erupted from his chest as he reeled his hand back and hit the dark haired mans jaw and kneeing the second one in the stomach.

“Tell your boss that I’m new but he doesn’t want any problems with my gang, understand?” Jason asked, threading his fingers through the man’s hair and ripping his head back so he could look into his eyes.

The man let out a gurgling sound as the blood pooled in his mouth. The second man was still doubled over in pain. Jason grabbed the lighter haired man by the throat picking him up and chocking him. The man clawed at his hand trying to get free but couldn’t. He could see in his eyes the fear because he was the one that had killed the girl.

“Have you ever been so mad you could kill?” He tightened his grip on the man’s throat. “Well I have and you’re my next victim.”

He dropped the man to his knees and turned away from him. He placed his hand in his gun holster and quickly drew it out. “You know I’ve never been the same since they put pistols to my head.” He wiped around and put the gun to his head before he put the head of the gun under the man’s chin tilting it up towards him.

The mand took a sharp breath and tried to move away. Jason gave the man a sinister smile before he pulled the trigger. The man who was tied up next to him screamed as the lighter haired man’s brain splattered all across the room and on Jasons face.

“Please, please I’ll do anything just don’t kill me,” The dark-haired man begged as tears fell down his face. Blood and brain matter was leaking down his face.

Jason slowly walked to be in front of him and brought out his knife. He cut the bonds that held him and moved the gun towards the door behind him and began to talk, “Go tell your boss what I told you.” He waited a moment and the man just sat there. “Now!” He roared.

The man scrambled towards the door but before he could leave Jason pointed his gun at the man’s arm and pulled the trigger. “This is because where you’re going you’re not gonna need that arm.” The man screamed and fell down looking back at Jason with scared eyes and then scrambling out the door.

“Make sure you guys get the message delivered and then executed,” Jason said grabbing his helmet and walking towards the exit in which he came.

“Of course, boss.”


End file.
